


Pretty Ones Club

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anorexia, Depression, Eating Disorders, Happy Endings., Love, M/M, The ages aren't real, They are all american, Trigger Warnings, everyones an asshole, harry is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:53:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feet together<br/>Thighs Apart<br/>That's where the pretty ones start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Walking Photoshop

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all like it.

"Do you really need that?" Liam hears a voice say in his head.  
All he can think is yes, I do need it. But he can't need it. Pretty boys don't eat. Everyone knows that. Don't eat you fat cow.  
Suddenly it all makes sense. Liam stands up, walks over to the window and jumps.  
On the way down he thinks, "at least my corpse will be skinny."

\-------------------------  
Three Months Later  
\------------------------- 

"Everyone knows about the Pretty Ones Club. They are the prettiest, skinniest, best put together people at this high school. The leader, Harry Styles, keeps everyone on a strict path to perfection. Everyone wanted to be part of the club, but few had the self control." explained Ashton Irwin, a senior at Michaels new high school "The group consists of Harry Styles, a sophomore, Louis Tomlinson, a senior, Zayn Malik, a senior, Niall Horan, a sophomore, Luke Hemmings, a freshman, Calum Hood, a freshman, Eleanor Calder, a senior, Lottie Tomlinson, a sophomore, Sophia Smith, a senior, Danielle Peazer, a junior, and Taylor Swift, a junior." 

"But why would the school allow this?" The junior asked.

"Because 50% of them were in the club, now stop interrupting." Ashton continued. "Liam Payne, the old leader, killed himself a few months ago, leaving the sophomore in charge."

"That's crazy, what's their definition of perfect anyway?" 

Ashton smirked before chanting, "Feet together, thighs apart, that's where the pretty ones start. Perfect teeth, pretty smile, sit up straight and stay awhile. Style on point, no dirt to be seen, you must always be clean. Mild manners, pinkies out, always happy, never pout. Don't forget coffee, smokes and cold diet cokes, because that's all the pretty ones eat."

Michael shook his head before look at the group of "perfect" people. It was like looking at walking photoshop. Their skin was flawless, and smooth. All of their nails were shiny and manicured, and all of their clothes looked like they came right off of the runway. They were all tiny, but not grossly so. They really were perfect and Michael felt this unwanted jealousy filling in the pit of his stomach.

"I know that look, you do not want to be like them, trust me." 

One of the boys in the group sparked Michael's interest. He was very tall and pale, but not in a bad way. His blonde hair was perfectly styled, and he looked like an angel.

"Who's the blonde? The tall boy I mean." 

"Luke Hemmings, a freshman. He rose that social latter quickly, now he's one of the top dogs. Rumor is, he slept with all the boys to get there." 

Michael just nodded. That boy was beautiful. And Michael wanted to be just like him. 

"How do I get in?" Michael asked, and Ashton just shook his head. Wait until you meet a few of them before you jump into that hell." 

\-------------------------  
The Next Day  
\------------------------- 

"Who the hell are you?" A deep voice says behind Michael.

"Michael Clifford, sir." He stutters.

"You're in my seat." The deep voice responds. "You're new aren't you?" 

"Uh, yeah I am. I started here Monday." 

"So you know who I am."

"You're Harry Styles. The most envied person in school." 

"I like you Mike, but you are in my seat. So move." Harry said, making a shooing motion with his hand. 

"Of course. Sorry sir." Michael stumbled out of his seat, when he heard a chuckle. 

"Be nice to the new kid, Styles. He's pretty. I like him." A new voice said. 

Michael turned around to see Luke Hemmings right behind him. Michael blushed before stuttering out a greeting. 

"Hello pretty. You know my name? How sweet." The blonde smiled, looking at the punk boy up and down. "Too bad you have ruined your hair, or we could have been great friends. I like your shirt by the way, The Misfits are awesome." 

Michael blushed again before trying to walk to the back of the room. Luke grabbed his wrist before whispering something into Harry's ear. The curly haired boy nodded before smirking. 

"You are hanging with us today. And we do not sit in the back." Luke pulled Michael into the seat beside him just as the bell for class to start rings. 

"Actually, I'm not. I'm hanging with Ashton today. I promised him." 

A dark haired boys head pops up at Ashton's name. "Ashton Irwin?" 

"Do you know him. Calum? Is he decent enough to sit with us?" Harry asked.

"Uh yeah, probably."

"Then it's settled. You are both sitting with us today."


	2. Number 2 Rule

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumble my username is shippingshipslikeziallandlarry

This is awkward. That's all Michael can think as he and Ashton sit down at the Pretty One's table. Everyone is staring at him, and I mean everyone. He can feel Ashton shaking next to him, and he can't say he's in a better state. It's obvious they don't belong here. The fact that Louis, Michaels self proclaimed new best friend, won't let him buy lunch makes him wary.

"Hello boys, and Louis," Harry jokes as they sit down. Louis scowls at him, making Harry smirk turn icy. "Remember the code Louis, we are in public. Smile." 

Louis automatically fixes himself, sitting up straighter and putting a pleasant smile on his face. Harry seems pleased, he looks towards the two shaking boys in front of him. He gestured from them to sit down, but not without a warning smile. Michael knew what that meant, he and Ashton had to be perfect.

"So it has come to my attention that one of you have been acting inappropriately." Harry looks around the group of pleasantly smiling people, before continuing. "There are rumors that one of you has been eating and throwing it up, everyone here knows thats an unforgivable offense." Again he pauses, locking eyes with the blonde girl at the end of the table. "Taylor, is this true?" 

The smile automatically drops from Taylor's face. "I'm so sorry Harry, it was only two times. I was just so hungry, and the thing with Liam happ-" Her face turns pale. "I shouldn't of brought that up, I apologize." 

Harrys glare turns icy, though the smile never leaves his face. "Not only did you break the number 2 rule here, you brought up that coward Liam, and are making a scene. You know what that means." 

"No please don't, I've worked so hard to be here, I need it."

"Attention everyone." Harry shouts, the room automatically going quiet. "I have an announcement to make, Taylor Swift is a weak, fat, flawed person and is no longer welcome to in our club. You know what that means. We now have an opening. May the best person win." 

Taylor runs out crying, and the cafeteria explodes with excited whispers. 

The rest of the group sits up straighter, checks their hair, and smiles as perfectly as possible. Harry was in a bad mood. 

"Does anyone want a diet coke? I'm buying." Michael pipes up, drawing everyone's attention. 

"That's very generous of you Michael, but unnecessary. Take Luke with you and you will get them all for free. Thank you." Louis says, seeing as Harry walked after the crying girl. 

Louis and Michael make their way towards the lunch line. They cut to the front, Luke insisted, and placed their order.

"So, who do you think is going to replace Taylor?" Michael asked after a couple of seconds. 

"I don't know, it's not up to me. That's all Harry, but I can put in a good word for you if you like." Michael blushed while looking questioningly still the tall blonde. "I can practically feel the envy radiating off of you. And Louis and Calum like you, so you must be cool." 

"But I don't think I have the self control." 

"Oh honey, we teach you that. Besides, Harry might already have someone in mind." 

Michael nodded and he and Luke grabbed the Diet Cokes for everyone and headed back to the table. Harry was back.

"Where did you go, if you don't mind my asking." Another blonde boy asked.

"Better, Niall. And I was just getting this from the pig." Harry holds up a gold necklace with a diamond P on it. Michael notices everyone is wearing one, weird. 

Eleanor and Sophia get up before Louis stops them. "Where do you think you are going?"

"Taylo- I mean the pig has some of Sophia and I's clothes and I don't want her to stretch them out." Eleanor answers. Louis nods in approval before turning to Ashton. 

"What did you think of that? Did you think that Harry did the right thing?" Lousi asks, Ashton shifts uncomfortably and doesn't answer, 

"You better answer, Ashton. Unless you want to be rejected again." Harry says and Michael lets out a small gasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will get more interesting.


	3. Pretty People

"Ashton? You wanted to be part of the club?" Michael asks quietly.

"It was freshman year and I had low self esteem." Ashton mumbles.

"Not to mention he had the hugest crush on the leader at the time." Louis piped in.

"Who was she?" Michael asked.

"She?" Louis laughed. "Good one." 

"Ashton here is gayer than a rainbow." Harry said. "We all are." 

"Fine, who was he?"

"Nick Grimshaw. Total douche." Louis answered.

"Ashton? Is this true?" Michael asks. 

"Sorry Mikey. I should have told you." 

"No it's fine, I don't care. I just get now why you didn't want me to be in this group."

Luke and Harry looked a each other, communicating silently. Harry nodded. Michael watched the exchange with curious eyes, and that was that. What Michael didn't know was the thing that they decided would change his life forever. 

\-------------------------   
The Next Day  
\------------------------- 

"Calum, can I ask you a question?" Michael hears Ashton say. School was over an hour ago, but apparently being perfect means perfect grades and that's why they are stuck in the library as Louis, Luke, Harry, and Eleanor studied. The rest of the club was at different meetings. 

"Course Ashton, what's up?" The dark haired boy answers, setting down his pencil.

"This may sound stupid, but what's the difference of not eating and throwing up your food. Like either way you aren't getting any nutrients." 

"No, no, that's a valid question, and I don't know the answer exactly, but Harry knows so we can ask him after he's done." Calum answered before getting back to his work.

"Sounds good, uh thanks Calum." Ashton blushed.

Michael nudges his friend, and Ashton just hits him lightly. They are there for another twenty minutes before Harry declares that' it's enough. They pack up, and strut out of the library in twos. Harry and Louis in the front, Eleanor and Luke behind them, and Calum, Ashton, and Michael bringing up the end. 

They get into their respective cars and meet up at Louis's house, since apparently it's the biggest. Michael texts his mother, telling her that he won't be home for awhile, not really expecting an answer. 

"Ashton, go ask him. Make sure to use proper grammar though." Calum said giving Ashton a slight push. 

"Uh, excuse me, Harry? Sir? May I please ask you a question," Ashton says, only shaking slightly.

"Of course, Ashton. Ask away." The boy said with a pleasant smile. He looked a lot nicer without the stress of being absolutely perfect.

"Why is throwing up your food so much worse than not eating?" 

"Well, when you throw up, it rips up your esophagus and binging stretches out your stomach to unhealthy proportions. When you don't eat, it just makes your stomachs shrink and your body tired, but we take vitamins and protein supplements everyday to make sure we stay healthy and not sickly looking." Harry explains, and rests a hand on Ashton's shoulder. "I hope that helped," 

"Yes it did, thank you." Ashton smiled at the tall boy before walking over to Calum who runs his back slightly. 

Michael smiles to himself. Seeing the affection between the two boys, his heart aches. He forgot what it was like to be wanted, even as a friend. That's why he moved. Sort of. 

"Mikey! Can you come here for a minute?" Luke asks. Michael nods and follows the blonde boy up the stairs.

"I need your help." The blonde says as he enters what he assumes is Louis's room.  
"With what exactly?" 

"I don't want Justin to be in our club. He's an asshole and we don't need the negativity. I want it to be you." 

"Me?" Michael asks incredulously.

"We can fix your hair and you're already fairly skinny. Self control won't be too hard, and I like you." Luke said, stepping towards the punk boy. "And Harry said I can't hook up with anyone outside the club." 

Michael blushes and Luke steps back. "So what do you say?" 

"Yes! Of course!" Michael says excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone reading this?


	4. Little Styles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck I'm sorry.

"Calum, I have another question. If that's okay?" Ashton said, looking over at the dark haired boy.

"Of course, ask away." Calum said pleasantly.

"Why Harry? Why isn't Louis in charge of the group?"

"Because he's the most perfect person we've ever seen. Has since the first day of school apparently." Niall said, showing up out of nowhere.

\-------------------------  
Last Year. First Day of School  
\------------------------- 

"Harry Styles, get your butt down here." Anne, Harry's mother yelled. "We need to talk before your first day." 

Harry walked down the stairs, trying to smooth his shirt.

"You look decent." His mother started. "Did you even try to tame your hair this morning, I mean Christ Harry. You want to get into this club don't you?" 

"Of course I want to Mom. Can I eat something?" Harry asked timidly.

"Absolutely not! You must be perfect Harry, perfect!" Anne started. "We have prepared your whole life for this. Not letting you eat candy, play with the other children, or waste time on stupid things like Math or Science. You are so close to being perfect and deserving of love. Harry, you are so close. So listen to be carefully, you will become the leader of that group. I am going out of town and I have already paid off the neighbors. You are going to throw the best party of the year. Tomorrow." 

"Got it, see you when you get back." Harry said as he walked out the door.

"One last thing dear," Anne smirked. "If you aren't in that club by the time we get back, find a new place to live." 

And with that, Harry walked out the door. His mothers words made him throw his shoulders back and worry about his outfit chose. He had on white Sperry's, black skinny jeans, and a white Henley. His hair was styled, but messy, and his face fell into a pleasant smile. He could do this. He could be perfect.

Once he got to school he automatically scanned the area for the Pretty Ones. Once he spotted them, he casually placed himself a few feet away and pulled out a pack of blue American Spirits. He lit one and pulled out a diet coke as well and waited. After a few moments he felt a warm hand on his back. 

"Hi. I'm Nick. Nick Grimshaw, would you like some fries? I have too many." The body attached to the hand said. 

"No thank you, I'm not hungry." Harry smiled pleasantly. "But thank you for the offer." 

"What's your name?" 

"Harry Styles sir, nice to meet you." Harry stuck out his hand but Nick was too busy gaping at him. 

"Is you mother Anne Cox, by chance?" When Harry nodded, Nick continued. "There was a rumor you would be in the freshman class this year. So you know who I am." 

"Of course," Harry smiled up at him before leaning close and whispering in his ear. "You are the most perfect I've ever seen." 

"Wow, you're good." A new voice said. Harry gasped when he saw the person it came from.

"Thank you," Harry finally answered after he composed himself.

"I like him Nicky, let's keep him." The boy said again. "Where are my manners, I'm Louis Tomlinson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and it sucks and I havewriters block. COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN PLEASE.


	5. Rules

\-------------------------   
Present Day, Next Day  
\------------------------- 

"Well Michael, if you are going to be sitting with us, you need to get new clothes." Harry stated when Michael walked into the building the next morning.

"I'll take him! Please Harry, let me do it." Luke pleaded automatically, making Michael chuckle. 

"Luke, you are still struggling to dress properly, Lottie will take him. Won't you sweetheart?" Harry smiled at the pretty blonde next to him. 

"That only works on my older brother, Harry. But I'd love to, as long as you are paying of course." Lottie smiled at Michael and Luke only pleasantly smiled, but was obviously annoyed.

"Lovely, thank you. Speaking of Louis, where is he? I need to talk to him." 

"Right here sweetheart. Sorry I am so late, but the librarian needed me. Volunteering just like you told me to." The caramel hairs boy said, as he walks up to the table. Smiling pleasantly of course, he sits down next to his boyfriend. 

"Everyone should look at how perfect Louis is being, take note." Harry said a little louder, making the tables occupants sit up straighter.

The bell rings, signaling for the club go in different directions. 

\-------------------------   
After School  
\------------------------- 

"Are you excited, I am so excited. I absolutely love shopping for other people." Lottie said calmly, trying her best to stay calm.

"I am, in fact, excited. I have been wanting to spend time with you," Michael confessed. "I just love how you dress, and if I was straight. . ." 

Lottie blushed before looking down. She walks towards a store for life size Barbie dolls and shakes his head. 

"We will have to get a few sizes down for what you are now as well as clothes that fit you. You will probably lose almost 30 pounds before Harry will be happy," Lottie explains. "It will be brutal at first, but I'm sure you will be able to do it" 

"Thirty pounds? I only weigh 180." Michael gasps.

"Maybe twice that, Harry likes when people way a perfect 100, but that might not be possible for you. It wasn't for him. He ways 130 because he is so tall." 

Michael just looks at his flabby stomachs and sighs.  
"Now let's get shopping." 

\-------------------------   
That Weekend   
\-------------------------

"I'm hungry Lucas, let me eat!" Michael whines as they walk through the mall. "Lottie already took me shopping for clothes."

"Just stop Michael. Stop whining, your making a scene." Louis whisper yelled. Michael looks to Luke for reassurance, but gets none.

"If you want to be one of us, then you have to act like it." Luke explained after a few seconds. "That means you have to follow the list of rules I told you." 

"That was so long ago, I can't remember them." 

"Louis?" Luke asks.

"1. Never make a scene. 2. Don't eat. 3. If you eat, do it in private. 4. Always have a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. And 5. Always, and I mean always, look and act your best." Louis politely answers. 

"This is impossible. I can't be perfect." Michael complains again, and he receives a hard slap on the back of the head,

"Do. Not. Complain." A new voice says. "Zayn, Zayn Malik. And this is my boyfriend Niall." 

"I know who you are." Michael says, rubbing his head. "Both of you actually, but I didn't know you were dating." 

"Of course we are dating silly. We keep each other strong." Niall says, smiling at his boyfriend fondly. The darker one just smiles at the blonde. They are like the sun and moon. Night and day, perfectly opposite and both still perfect. 

"Stop staring, it's rude." Luke whispers into Michael's ear. "Love is usually so messy, but not theirs. It's perfect."

But their love was anything but that, and soon Michael was about to find that out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so slow, but it should be picking up soon!


	6. Love is Fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait lovelys!

\-------------------------  
That Night  
\-------------------------

"OPEN UP THE DOOR, CLIFFORD," Michael heard a voice shout from his front door. For once in his life, Michael is glad that is mother is never home. He walks to the front door and finds a sobbing Niall Horan outside his door. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, Niall?" Michael asks. "Not to be rude of course." 

"I'm not Harry, you can cut that shit out with me." Niall storms into Michaels kitchen and angrily sits down.

"Got it, so why are you here at 2 in the morning?" Michael asks again. "Have you been crying?" 

"Zayn and I had a fight." Niall mumbled, ignoring the second question. 

"Want to talk about it?"

"You know how I'm on the soccer team?" Niall asks, waiting for Michael to nod before he continues. "Well I have a big game tomorrow so I asked Harty if I could eat some pasta tonight so I would have energy to play. He said yes, without any begging."

"Ok, so what does that have to do with you and Zayn?" Michael sits down as Niall gets up to pace.

"Shh, I am getting to that part." Niall scowls at him. "Well I was in the kitchen eating pasta when Zayn came home. He said and I quote 'Jesus Christ Niall, why can't you go one day without breaking a rule. You are such a fat and disgusting slob who has no self control. It's your fault Harry is yelling at me because I'm your fucking mentor and apparently it's my fault that my student is fucking useless. Throw that damn pasta away before you get fatter than you already are.'" 

"Holy shit Niall, that's awful." Michael opens his arms and beckons. "Come here, it looks like you need a hug." 

Niall obeys and curls up into lap and promptly falls asleep. Michael carries him upstairs and places him in bed next to him. After a few moments Michael falls asleep with Niall in his arms.

\-------------------------  
Next Morning  
\------------------------- 

"You fucking slut!" Michael wakes up and sees Zayn seething in front of him. "How fucking dare you run to another mans arms. I thought you loved me you fucking liar!" 

Niall whimpers and hides behind the now standing Michael.

"How fucking dare you talk to your boyfriend like that." Michael starts. "First you call him horrible names because he has a fucking soccer game later today and Harry fave him permission to eat pasta for energy. The blonde showed up at my door at two in the morning sobbing because he thought he wasn't good enough for you, even though he is one of the greatest people ever. And now you break into my room and assume things without a single trace of evidence for these convictions considering we are both clothed." 

"Harry gave you permission, why didn't you tell me?" Zayn forces Michael out of the way to cup Niall's hands. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well you didn't exactly give me a chance, now did you." Niall says as he refuses to look into Zayn's eyes. "You know I would never cheat on you." 

Zayn wraps his arms around Niall and finally Niall gives in and hugs him back.

"One fucking second," Michael is beyond shocked. "You are going to forgive him, just like that? After everything he said to you?" 

Niall smiles at him and shakes his head. "If you had someone as beautiful as Zayn, you wouldn't give him up that easily." 

The couple leaves, and Michael stays behind dumbfounded. What the hell did he get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running out of ideas.... Help!


	7. So Tired

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! Sorry for the wait...

\-------------------------   
Last Year, Day of Party  
\------------------------- 

"He-hey guys," Harry stutters out, overcome with nerves.

"Hey cutie, something wrong?" Liam asks, shooing a blonde girl, Taylor, over so Harry can sit.

"No," Harry blushes at the nickname. "It's just my parents are going out of town all weekend and I was wondering, if you guys are free, if you want to come to my party." 

"How generous Curly," Louis says from across the table. "What do you think Liam? If could be for his initiation." 

"I already told you Louis, there are no more necklaces." 

Harry frowns at that, thinking back to when his mother insisted he join the group. Well, more like demanded it.

"His mother fucking created the club Payne," Louis says, still smiling. "He has an automatic in. Plus, I don't like Nathan. He seems shifty."

Louis smiles at Harry, knowing how important it is that he gets in. 

"Fine. What time is the party?" Liam relents, his smile getting a bit more forced.

\-------------------------  
Present Day, Next Monday  
\------------------------- 

"Wait, are you considering Ashton for Taylor's spot as well?" Luke asks incredulously. 

"He's already been rejected. Plus, Michael is great," Lottie added.

"Ashton is a senior, he graduates in a couple of months," Niall says. "Michael is the more obvious choice." 

"Michael is a punk, literally. Ashton is pretty enough," Calum says defensively. 

"You just have a crush on him," Zayn scoffed, pulling Niall into his lap.

"Enough! You guys are not two year olds, and this is not a democracy," Harry shouts, quieting the group. "Eleanor, Sophia go get the two boys. Tell them to meet me in the cafeteria tomorrow. Louis stay and everyone else leave." 

The group of people, excluding Louis, shuffled out of the room. And as soon the door closed, Harry's smile fell. 

"Louis, I don't know what to do," Harry cries. "How did Liam handle this?"  
"He never had to do this, babe," Louis says comforting. "They only decision he made was to kick Nathan out, and to put you in." 

"Did you know that if I didn't get in this group, I wouldn't of been allowed back into my house until I was?" Harry asks after a moment.

"I figured it was something like that," Louis wipes the tears off of his boyfriends eyes. "I've never seen someone as afraid as you were when Liam said no at first. It was heartbreaking. Did you know that was the first time I realized I was I was in love with you?"

"Don't say that Louis," Harry shakes his head. "You know I hate liars."

"No I'm serious. I risked my place in this group standing up for you," Louis replied. "I figured if you weren't in it, then I wasn't." 

"I'm so tired Louis," Harry whispered, almost wishing it wasn't true. "I'm so tired. I don't how much longer I can do this. Be perfect. Ever since my mom died..." 

"Harry. . ." 

"I couldn't even cry at her funeral, Louis! I heard what the people were saying about me. 'He can't even cry for his own mother, what a freak', but I wanted to cry so badly. Not because I was sad, but because that bitch ruined my life."

"Now Harr-"

"I never got to be a child. I didn't get to have an imagination. I wasn't allowed to play sports, go to movies, or have sleepovers with the other kids. 'What are you, useless?' my mom always asked. I constantly had this mantra in my head, 'Food is for fuck ups'. Did you know I've never had a birthday cake, or a birthday for that matter? I'm just a fucking waste of space." 

"Harry Edward Styles look at me," Louis commanded, waiting for the 16 year old to raise his said before continuing. "You are the fucking leader of the Pretty Ones Club. You can literally be anything you want. Liam wouldn't have left you in charge if you weren't the most perfect, amazing, beautiful person." 

"I love you Louis, please don't ever me." Harry whispered.

"Never."

They sat like that for what seemed like forever. Louis wrapped around Harry, murmuring words of a better future. After two hours, Louis helps Harry become perfect again. Fixing his hair, his clothes, and kissing his face until he could smile again.

"Now babe, let's go conquer the world."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks all of you for commenting! You keep me writing!


	8. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a horrible person.

“I’m glad you boys came,” Harry says gesturing to Michael and Ashton in front of him.   
When Michael and Ashton received the news yesterday that Harry had made his decision on who was in the club. They had both lost the weight they needed and Michael died his hair black the night before. In Michael’s eyes, they were equally perfect.   
“I have decided who is going to be joining the club,” Harry sticks his out to Louis. When Louis hands Harry two envelopes he continues. “Who ever has a gold p necklace will be in the club for the rest of the year.”  
Michael and Ashton open their envelopes. What they find shocks the entire cafeteria into silence.   
\-------------------  
Day After Party  
\-------------------  
“I’m guessing the party went well?” Harry’s mom asks when she gets home. “Are you in the club now? Did it work?”  
“Well Liam had lots of fun and…” Harry trails off, blushing.   
“And what?”  
“Louismayhavekissedmealittlebit” Harry mumbles.  
“What was that? Harry you know I mumbling.”  
“Louis kissed me. Liam’s right hand man kissed me on the lips.”  
“Harry that’s wonderful! Sleep your way to the top if you have to.”   
Harry has never seen his mom so happy in his entire life. The fact that his mom is telling him to use his body to move up the social ladder makes him a little sick to his stomach. He shouldn’t have expected anything less from the woman you threatened to kick him out if he didn’t get into a club a school that promoted eating disorders and self hatred.   
He knows it was wrong. Harry knows the whole idea of the club was wrong. He knows it is horrible to send this kind of negativity out into a school of emotionally unstable teenagers. But he could not disappoint his mother. He had been raised to be in this club and that was that.   
The monday after the party, Harry was officially in the club. The whole school is buzzing with the news of Nathan’s departure and Harry’s new status as the club slut. That name is given to the person who uses his or her body to their advantage. Harry’s mother was ecstatic.   
\-------------------  
Present Day, Lunch Room  
\-------------------  
“How are both of them in? I don’t get it. There was only one necklace left!” Eleanor exclaimed.   
“Everyone knows I am the leader of this club. I don’t need a necklace,” Harry said smiling. “They both deserved to be in. And now they are. Meeting dismissed.”   
The minute Harry leaves the whole cafeteria bursts into excited whispers about what was going to happen.   
Luke smirks at Michael and mouths finally. And Michael knows exactly what he means.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone reading this?


End file.
